


【阿图瓦雷尔&奥尔什方】破冰

by elizabeth312



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth312/pseuds/elizabeth312
Summary: 阿图瓦雷尔和奥尔什方是亲情，非CP。CP是私设光（我）奥尔。一个兄弟亲近起来的小故事
Relationships: Artoirel de Fortemps & Emmanellain de Fortemps & Haurchefant Greystone, Artoirel de Fortemps & Haurchefant Greystone, Edmont de Fortemps & Haurchefant Greystone, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	【阿图瓦雷尔&奥尔什方】破冰

当阿图瓦雷尔顶着一身寒夜的碎雪进入家门的时候，他得到了一个好消息。

奥尔什方在一年多的昏迷不醒后，终于睁开了眼睛，甚至和大家说了几句话。而在此之前，所有的医生都说，要做好他一辈子都无法清醒的准备。

他的父亲比任何时候都笑得欢畅开怀，老总管和厅内的其他几位管家，也兴奋得像是过节一样。而甘特勒格——就是那位敖龙族的光之战士，这几天明明有任务在外的，也不知道是什么时候赶回来的。他坐在沙发上，黝黑的脸孔上倒没什么表情，像往日一般，沉默着一言不发，可是眼睛却是红的，还似乎有些肿。

“太好了，我去看看他。”阿图瓦雷尔说。

“他太虚弱，已经睡着了。”他的父亲，前任伯爵埃德蒙微笑着，“远远看他一眼就好。”

阿图瓦雷尔平静地点头，转身离开，心里悄悄产生了一种如释重负的轻松。

他已经去看望过了他的异母弟弟，那个人依然安安静静地沉睡着。阿图瓦雷尔庆幸，他们得以免去对话的尴尬。

二十多年了，他从来没和那个异母弟弟亲近过，不到必要时，他甚至不同那个人说话。僵持隔阂已成为习惯，而亲人之间最平常的问候，却生疏得难以启齿。

没有走进去，他只是站在门口，远远地看着沉睡中的人，默默地站了很久，心很沉。

只有阿图瓦雷尔自己知道，那天见到奄奄一息的奥尔什方时，那一刻，他竟是痛得撕心裂肺。随之而来的，是几乎要把他淹没的懊悔。

奥尔什方获得骑士的头衔时，他没有祝贺。奥尔什方去巨龙首上任时，他没有送别。奥尔什方去教皇厅营救艾默里克时，他恰好有别的重要任务，于是没有机会对他说一句保重。

差一点，他就永远失去了和奥尔什方做兄弟的机会。

如果早一点对奥尔什方释放善意，会怎么样呢？他或许会带着弟弟去玩，亲自教他学剑，把好吃的巧克力都分给他；等长大了，他们闲时会一起谈论理想，在战场上并肩战斗……

只是时间的河流永远是奔流向前的，他们之间不存在这种“如果”。

去探望病人的时候，他不安地放慢了脚步；而离开的时候，他匆忙慌乱得像是一场逃离。

暖黄色的灯光映着长长的走廊，皮靴匆匆踏在地毯上，几乎没有声息。

接下来的日子里，阿图瓦雷尔依然没有和奥尔什方说过话。

当然，没有人会怪他。

刚刚继承伯爵爵位和责任的他，的确很忙。动荡中的伊修加德，也令他们这些握着权力的人，必须打起十二万分的精神，去平衡利益、安抚民众、化解冲突。

而当他顶着满天繁星回到府中时，奥尔什方已经早早睡去。

于是就这样，一直没有合适的时机，一直拖下去。阿图瓦雷尔想，或许忙碌只是逃避尴尬的借口。只是拖得越久，就越令迟到的问候显得突兀和尴尬。

直到半个月后。

“你明天晚上，有没有特殊安排？”

这是一个平静的夜晚。埃马内兰敲开了他书房的门。他搓着手，神色犹犹豫豫，似乎有事相求。

阿图瓦雷尔停下了手中的羽毛笔，从面前的一本厚重的书和读书笔记中抬起头，看了看日历上自己满满的日程表，下意识皱起了眉头。

别不是这个宝贝弟弟又惹了什么麻烦，需要自己去帮忙收拾烂摊子？阿图瓦雷尔的第一个反应就是如此。

没错。比如昨天晚上，埃马内兰苦着脸向他承认错误，他弄错了巨龙首营地的士兵的统计资料，导致有一百名士兵薪水没有及时发放，求伯爵大人不要生气。阿图瓦雷尔签完了埃马内兰递交的财务报告单，顺手卷起一份报纸，敲了敲这个粗心大意的弟弟的脑袋。

这位新任巨龙首营地的指挥官，还是多少毛毛躁躁，欠了些沉稳，虽然的确有了不少长进。

最近埃马内兰请假回家了，他说，他想多看看奥尔什方。但或许，他只是想念家里温暖壁炉与美味佳肴。

“没有安排。说吧，什么事？”

“那，明天晚上，愿不愿意去他的房间，聚个会啊？”

“谁？”

话刚出口，阿图瓦雷尔立刻意识到，他问得太笨了。他捏紧了手中的羽毛笔。

他该知道是谁的。

“就……就是奥尔什方……”

埃马内兰的话说得很是小心试探。他猜，大哥很可能不愿意去。福尔唐家上至前伯爵埃德蒙，下到擦皮鞋的仆人，每一个人都知道，阿图瓦雷尔从来不喜欢奥尔什方。他们只不过是表面上和平相处罢了。

“聚会？为什么？”

“明天是他生日。”

阿图瓦雷尔神色一滞，他勉强维持着若无其事的神色，微微点头，注视着小弟，等他继续说下去。

埃马内兰悄悄观察着兄长的脸色，似乎并没有反感不悦，于是急忙补充：“就几个人。父亲、我、还有我们的光之战士老兄。你也来，好不好？你如果很忙，就只待十分钟，或者五分钟，行吗？”

阿图瓦雷尔紧靠着椅背，身体有点发僵。

他从来不知道奥尔什方的生日是哪一天。

小时候，他和埃马内兰的生日，都会有很热闹的宴会。关系要好的些的贵族家的小伙伴们都会被邀请来，孩子们一起痛痛快快地玩一整个下午，晚上一起分吃巨大的生日蛋糕。作为生日的主人，他们也会收到数不清的贵重又珍奇的礼物。当然，大人们也会借着给孩子们庆祝生日的机会，聊着属于他们话题，或许是时局、政务，或者是绯闻，或许趁机结交一些亲贵。

但奥尔什方不是福尔唐家的真正的孩子，他从来没有过宴会。

以至于阿图瓦雷尔从来没想过，奥尔什方也会过生日。或许奥尔什方小时候，也有和所有小孩子一样，渴望着宴会，渴望蛋糕和礼物。

他也没费心过问奥尔什方是哪天出生的。那不过是一个局外人，是他排斥的不愿接纳的局外人。算一算，奥尔什方今年，大概是二十九岁了。但甚至连这点，他都不是很确定。

但是，在大家都可以真诚地给奥尔什方庆祝生日的时候，阿图瓦雷尔觉得，自己才是那个局外人。背负着歉疚和懊恼，无法心安理得地面对异母弟弟的局外人。

阿图瓦雷尔定了定神，匆忙地挤出一句还算得体的话：“但礼物没准备。”

埃马内兰很高兴，不自禁地弯了弯嘴角。长兄竟然主动提给奥尔什方礼物的事，这很出乎他意料。

“不用什么礼物吧？他那种人，又不介意这个。就是大家在一起说说话，聊聊天，热闹一下嘛。不过父亲说，奥尔什方身体很虚弱，不能闹得太过。”

“但是，这很匆忙……”

“别但是了，你就来一次，好吗？”

埃马内兰的眼睛中闪着期待的光芒。阿图瓦雷尔无法拒绝，于是慢慢地点头。

“那就好啦！”埃马内兰笑容灿烂，“我跟他们说去，他们会很高兴的！”

望着埃马内兰脚步轻快地离开，阿图瓦雷尔露出自嘲的苦笑。

细细的羽毛笔，已被他无意识地从中间折断。满满的一杯热牛奶，被他两口喝干。

埃马内兰确实是奥尔什方的兄弟，而他不算。

哪有像他这样的哥哥，从不关心弟弟，甚至在弟弟清醒后，都始终在回避与他对话。

从小到大，被宠坏了的埃马内兰，哪方面都不如他优秀出色，但阿图瓦雷尔不得不承认，他真的不及幼弟宽容、更懂得如何去爱身边的人。他偏执任性得太久了，久到都不知道该怎么回头。

但他仍然会出席奥尔什方病床上的生日。

虽然时间很仓促，他也会精心挑一份礼物送过去，然后对奥尔什方笑着说一声生日快乐。阿图瓦雷尔知道，奥尔什方不会责怪他，他会原谅这些年他对他的冷漠。

即使他们不熟，他也知道。

既然奥尔什方根本不会怪他，那这些天，他在彷徨犹豫什么呢？

阿图瓦雷尔觉得自己十分可笑。

夕阳橙红色的余晖，铺满了奥尔什方的卧室。天色略晚了，于是房间里亮起了柔和又明亮的灯。为了点缀生日的气氛，仆人们还点上了数十根光芒摇曳的蜡烛，搬来了十几瓶怒放的鲜花。

奥尔什方躺在床上，微笑着看着大家忙碌。他刚喝了一瓶补充体力和精力的药水，说话的声音不像以前那么虚弱。

埃德蒙坐在床边，愧疚地抚摸着爱子的头发：“对不起，孩子。我从来没能给你过一个像样的生日。”

“父亲，您别这样说。”奥尔什方用自己最大的力气摇了摇头，他可一点都不想父亲难过。“每年，您都会给我送礼物。甚至小时候，您还会陪我吃一块蛋糕呢。对我来说，已经够开心了。”

但埃德蒙心里仍然难受。这个孩子，终究没能和他的兄弟们得到一样的待遇。那时他的夫人还在，她无论如何都不允许一个私生子有自己的生日宴会。待到后来，夫人过世，他本该可以和这个儿子多亲近，奥尔什方却已远远地离开了皇都，开心地呆在巨龙首那个冰天雪地里，一两年也不回一次家。

奥尔什方以前缺了的，以后慢慢地弥补给他，或许还来得及。他现在退休了，有不少清闲的时间，可以多陪陪儿子，听听他的心事，问问他到底想要什么。

“等明年，明年你身体就好了。我们办一个盛大的宴会，邀请你所有的朋友都来。”

“不。您知道的，我一点都不喜欢宴会。我说的是真的。您不用觉得缺了什么。”

埃马内兰顺手把刚削好的苹果塞进嘴里，插言质问奥尔什方：“喂，你怎么一直都不告诉大家你生日是哪天啊？要不是父亲昨天突然说起，我可能一辈子都不知道。” 

“你现在知道，不就行了？”

“那礼物可来不及准备了。”

“处理好巨龙首营地的事情，就是最好的礼物了。后天，你就回去吧，别总是贪玩。”奥尔什方对弟弟挑起了眉毛。

“别啊，我还想多休息几天，难得放个假！”埃马内兰叫苦不迭，“你可真是狠心！”

“我要是真狠心，就该把你丢去泡冰水、做深蹲了。”奥尔什方微笑着，不客气地回敬。

埃马内兰委屈地哀声叹气。奥尔什方弯着嘴角，澄澈的蓝眼睛里的笑意盎然。

这样多好。

感谢哈罗妮，奥尔什方想，能给他一次感受亲情的机会。某种意义上，他因祸得福了。他和父亲兄弟，以前少有机会这样亲近地对话。父亲与弟弟的无微不至的关怀，一开始令奥尔什方全然手足无措。可是现在，他也愿意稍稍放纵自己，去沉溺于亲情的温暖；而不是像过去一样，躲得远远地，提醒自己不敢也不配。

甘特勒格抱来一大捧颜色鲜艳的光明百合，插在白瓷花瓶里，清冽甘甜的芬芳，散满了房间。

“我找花店订了花。”他讷讷地说。奥尔什方的生日，通知得太仓促了。全然不擅长人情往来的冒险者，丝毫不懂该如何送朋友生日礼物。但他记得，奥尔什方说过，他喜欢这种花。

“太棒了！你还记得我说过喜欢光明百合。我亲爱的挚友，你总是这样细心。”奥尔什方眸子中闪烁着兴奋。敖龙欣慰地攥了攥奥尔什方的手掌，他还担心奥尔什方不喜欢这些呢。

“喂，”埃马内兰拽了拽这位光之战士，压低声音，“伙计，你买错了。该买一大捧阿泽玛玫瑰的。”

阿泽玛玫瑰，是情侣之间才会互送的鲜花。敖龙张了张嘴，脸颊微热，幸好他皮肤黑，埃马内兰该是看不出来他在脸红的。

他的心里涌起了阵阵爱的浪潮。奥尔什方一定是把他精炼了，一定是的。

他们彼此都知道，他们相爱已深。敖龙低着头，黝黑的脸颊看不出表情，但他心脏在怦怦跳动，再过一段时间，等奥尔什方身体再好转一些，他就正式提出那件事……

一位管家推开了房间的门，向室内的人们行礼：“阿图瓦雷尔少爷让我把这份生日礼物，送给奥尔什方少爷。”

埃马内兰替奥尔什方接过了那个包装精致的长条形礼盒，小声抱怨：“告诉他不用送礼物，他还是送了。好啦，现在只有我没有带礼物，显得我不够意思。”

奥尔什方没有多余的力气接话。他吸着气，双手撑住了床垫，挺了挺身子，试图凭着自己的力量坐起来。然而一瞬间，后腰上迸发了剧烈的痛楚，瞬间抽干了他所有的力气，他又颓然跌回了床上。

废物，他失望地想。躺了一年了，始终还是废物。

光之战士急忙小心翼翼扶起他的挚友，让他一点点坐起，埃马内兰把靠垫塞在哥哥身后。

“谢谢。”奥尔什方对二人说。他接过礼盒，又对管家说，“请替我郑重地谢谢他。”

“对了，阿图瓦雷尔自己怎么还不过来？”埃马内兰插口问。

“阿图瓦雷尔少爷今天下午出门前说，可能有重要的会议，或许回来时会晚一些。”

“真忙。”埃马内兰小声嘀咕，让管家退了下去。

奥尔什方默然，一丝丝失望，悄悄爬上心头。

但他还是小心地拆开沉甸甸的礼盒，柔软光滑的天蓝色缎面上，躺着一柄华丽的短剑。银制的剑鞘，雕刻着繁复的花纹，剑柄上嵌了一颗光华灿烂的红宝石。他费了些力气，才把短剑拔出鞘，剑刃轻薄却坚硬，吞吐闪烁着森森寒芒。

奥尔什方喜欢各式各样的武器，他知道，这是一柄好剑。

阿图瓦雷尔挑的礼物这么用心，他本人也会来吧，奥尔什方如此迫切地希望着。

事实上，在他清醒过后，唯一还没跟他说过话的人，只有他的这位兄长了。

好友弗朗塞尔第二天就从天火要塞群赶回皇都看望他，只是他的母亲最近生了重病，以至于他无法参加这次聚会，却又一早把礼物送了过来；巨龙首营地的战友们，不能擅离职守也不敢一窝蜂地来打扰他，却在通讯贝里都纷纷哭出了声音……还有远在异国的艾默里克，还有阿尔菲诺他们，以及很多人，都郑重地用通讯贝来祝福他；甚至连行踪不定的埃斯蒂尼安，不知道是不是从艾默里克那里得到了消息，也简短地在通讯贝中说了一句，你醒了就好。

可阿图瓦雷尔，就真的那么恨他，甚至连话都不愿意跟他说一句吗？他真的忙到连见自己一面的功夫都没有吗？

奥尔什方一天天地等着，却一天天地失望着。

当老伯爵提出给他庆祝生日时，奥尔什方装作漫不经心地说，想让阿图瓦雷尔也来。那一刻，他看见了父亲惊喜与轻松下来的神色。他知道，父亲一直在为他们担心。老伯爵不愿意看到自己的两个骨肉如此形同陌路。

埃马内兰确定地说，阿图瓦雷尔会来，奥尔什方真的高兴极了。他已经做好了心理准备，他会好好请求兄长，不要再恨他，他们好好地做一次兄弟……

TBC


End file.
